Canada's Best Friend
by summerssevenseas
Summary: Canada just wants a friend, someone who he could talk his troubles to, and would listen all the way, hug him when he needs comforting, and talk to him whenever he felt like it. He never knew there was someone who shared the same feeling.


**Warning: Some of this is probably not true, but whatever, I'm trying to make a good story.**

Everyone was sick and tired of everything.

America was in debt, and he hated it because it was effecting his people terribly. So much that he can barely move his legs when he wakes up in the morning. Or afternoon, as he should call it.

Austria was sick of being weak. He leaned on Hungary for such a long time, and he loved it when he was an empire. He didn't need to worry about disappearing at that time, because he was so big.

Prussia was sick about being a state of Germany. He was the great and awesome Prussia! This only happened because the allies blamed him for starting that stupid war, which he did not! He knows he didn't do anything! Right?!

England was sick with his terrible rulers. Why should he listen to half-assed dicks who have family problems? He's the United bloody Kingdom! He should be the one to decided what happens in his country! If he was to decide, King John wouldn't have been ruling at that time!

Russia was sick of being stuck in a frozen ice land where sunflowers just couldn't grow freely. He wanted land with sunshine, hot summer days, and salty beaches full of surfers and people in swimsuits. He wanted warmth.

Lithuania was sick of being told what to do all the time by Russia. He wanted independence! Like America! Why couldn't he just do it? Why couldn't he even ask? He was just a scared weakling, and he hated it!

But the person who was in most frustration was Canada. He lost his father at an early age, and was stuck with a fatass American who thinks he can be the hero of everything and an angry Brit who would kill you for not being polite or if you touched his tea. Then shortly after that, just as he was beginning to somewhat like his brother, he goes off on a war with England and claimed independence, leaving him alone with the Brit!

Canada had no idea what went over him, but he just snapped in 1814. He joined forces with the bloody Brit and burned down Washington, and he stayed there to watch. He even caught the eyes of his awestruck brother, heartbroken.

Of course he felt guilty, who wouldn't? But he stuck up a lip and dealt with his guilt. It didn't hold him back. He stared into his brother's eyes, not breaking away. He had to remember, this was for leaving him all alone. He didn't have family he could trust anymore, not even France. France didn't even remember him, most likely.

No one did.

Even after burning Washington, that damn Brit still couldn't remember Canada's name. Maybe all that Matthew wanted was for someone to remember him, be his best friend, talk to him all the time, then maybe all that bottled up anger wouldn't have to be unleashed. It would just slowly dwindle away to nothing before it was even let out. But no, he had to be invisible. No one looked at him, no one heard him even if he screamed, or whatever yell he could muster. No one even felt his touch. He's tried it. He's punched at least three of the allies in the guts and none of them felt it. Canada wasn't weak, he was anything but. Especially if you tried to challenge him in hockey, but why couldn't they feel him?

Lying on a bed, Canada stared at his ceiling as these thoughts ran through his head. He didn't notice it, but salty tears were running down his cheeks. Every time anything even had any relation to these thoughts, he would cry. So many tears. It's happened so many times, he cant even tell when he's crying or not anymore.

A ring.

That took Canada out of his dazed state, and he got up and scurried to his house phone.

"H-hello?" He asked in his usual shy voice, answering the call without hesitation. He rarely got calls, so it made him feel special. "T-this is Matthew Williams."

"Hi there Matthew!" Canada didn't recognize this voice. "My name is Trinity Dominica. Call me Greenland."

_What?!_

"O-oh. Hello...?"

Canada couldn't see her, but he was almost positive that she was smiling goofily. Greenland was a country that was never seen in any of the world meetings, and everyone just thought that maybe Greenland was some type of rare country that didn't have a personification. It seems, though, that they were all wrong. And that the truth is that Greenland is a girl who must love to talk to people that don't even exist in others eyes.

"Well, Matthew, you must be Canada right? I've seen you in a world meeting. Not many people notice you, huh?"

Canada was both shocked and confused, unable to say anything for a short period of time. "...You see me? And you're at the world meetings?"

She didn't say anything, only a little shuffling, so Canada assumed that she nodded. "I always sit in that corner of the room where the other countries avoid sitting in. I like it there, it's comfortable. Then again, I guess that is no reason for no one to see me. I guess I'm just like you, completely invisible to the rest of the world!"

Canada was even more confused. "But you're one of the biggest countries out there! How could you be invisible like me?!"

"Being a country has nothing to do with my own personality and appearance." Her tone was not as cheerful as the last replies. It was stoic, grim. She was definitely not enjoying the impression Canada got from her just being a country. "I am myself, and no one can do anything about it. It doesn't matter if I'm a country, that does not effect me one bit. I control how I am and what I do. I really thought that maybe you were like me, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye, Canada."

And then the beep came.

Canada fully understood what she meant by that. He was a big country, the second largest! He played a role in history and he did pretty cool things, but no one noticed him. No wonder she was mad at his impression. And no wonder she thought he would understand.

Mentally scolding himself, he prepared for another afternoon world meeting. He swiped that conversation out of his mind, hoping that maybe he could focus on the meeting. Yeah, the beginning is always just fights and yelling and goofing off, sometimes even sleeping, from Greece. But around the middle Germany would snap and get everyone to sit down and shut up so they could do some real work. At those times, Canada always raised his hand, but he was ignored. Maybe today would be different, he didn't know. Hopefully it would be.

He strolled to the World Summit, thinking of all the things he would talk about. After that long and hard thinking this morning, he decided that he would have to apologize to America the next time he saw him, and maybe he would talk about his lack of tourist and stuff. He was the second largest nation, so why not have the same amount as tourist as his brother?

Oh yeah, his brother is a tropical paradise or a desert kind of thing. You cant live in a place with very little farm land and such...

Yeah, another thing to talk about.

He saw the Summit in view, and gleefully, he ran forward. He really wanted to talk this time.

The guard payed no attention to Canada as he walked by. He figured that the guard knew him by now, so he just zoomed straight for the doors. He reached the room, opening the double doors and walking in with a smile. No one notice him, but Canada didn't exactly care at the moment. He was early, as it seemed. The axis hasn't arrived yet, nor have the Baltics or the Nordics. The Allies were the only ones who were here, other than Egypt, the Asians, and Spain and Romano. He quietly took a seat, far at the end. He thought that maybe because he was so close to the Russian, no one noticed him, because of his overpowering aura.

Then he saw someone. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a girl with long, black curly hair, and sky blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and she wore a forest green sweater, a lemon green scarf, black baggy jeans, round glasses like Canada's, and dark, almost black, green mittens. Her gaze was set on the American who was talking about nonsense, something about a giant hero to save the world from global warming. She genuinely seemed interested, even amused, by the American's story. Canada didn't know what was wrong with his mind, but he instantly called her out by a name he wasn't even sure was hers.

"Trinity?"

Surprisingly, her head shot towards his call. He didn't expect her to hear him, heck, he didn't even suspect it would even be her _name! _But she reacted, so obviously he was taken aback.

Her eyes locked into the Canadian's eyes, her sky irises looking as if she was having a party inside them, and she smiled brightly. "Hello Matthew, glad to know you see me!"

Canada smiled, getting up from his seat to sit next to her. Good thing too, the Russian went to sit just where he sat. He didn't want to be sat on again by that man. He was close enough to his dark aura by just sitting next to him as is, but being sat on was like being inside a dark cloud of nothingness.

He fidgeted with his fingers under the table, gathering up his courage to apologize. ""I'm sorry!"" They stopped and looked at each other, shocked that they both said the same thing at the same exact time. After a few moments, they both started to laugh. It was new and foreign to Canada, laughing with someone who wasn't even family, but he liked it. A lot, actually.

Just like that, the two made up from their previous conversation. They started talking about the cold, and had a playful argument about whose place was colder. Canada did a silly skit he came up from the back of his head, making up a story about how he hid in an igloo from flying hockey pucks. Trinity was laughing the whole time, trying to make up her own skits as well. Like about a person who fell through the ice, or someone who dared try to steal her ice skates! Aka, Prussia. Canada remembered the albino and couldn't stop laughing at the thought of him stealing Trinity's ice skates.

By the time the rest of the nations were assembled, Canada and Trinity stopped conversing, listening intently to the things and conversations they all were putting out. Some were looking at them, but both Trinity and Canada thought that maybe they were looking at something behind them.

For once, Canada felt like a whole. His mind was cleared of all bad thoughts, and by the end of the meeting, he made up with America fairly quickly, getting a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, and Canada?" The American said after setting him back down. "Good job on getting a best friend."

Canada felt his heart flutter at the words. He finally had a friend.

That night, Canada dreamt of a field of white flowers, he and Trinity holding hands and watching the snow slowly melt away to reveal even more. Snowdrops were so pretty.

Trinity, smiling, looked up at Canada, showing her dream perfect face. "You're my best friend!"

Canada ended up having a huge smile as he slept.

I wonder if he knew that America was in there, taking tons of pictures of him.


End file.
